


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blind Taeyong, Blindness, Dragon Doyoung, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Human Lee Taeyong, Injury Recovery, Interspecies Romance, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Minor Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Multi, Possible Character Death, Protective Doyoung, Recovery, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**9:50 PM**

Creatures like him were feared,parents would tell their children scary stories about them to keep them from misbehaving.And as far he knew,it worked.

Because they had a very good reason to fear creatures like him.

Because he and the creatures like him you see,were dragons.


End file.
